Cupido es un maldito burócrata
by KaoruB
Summary: O "La aventura de un hombre termina en el infierno". Que trata de cómo Otae requiere los servicios de la Yorozuya para demostrar que es una mujer normal, Gintoki se deja llevar de las narices por la paga, Kondo también aparece pero no importa mucho y Kyubei se acerca a saludar. Al final todos terminan vomitando...


_**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus personajes son propiedad de Sorachi Hideaki**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar aquí n.n Siguiendo con mi reto personal, esta vez me toca subir un fic dedicado a este increíble manga/animé._

_ Muchas cosas he descubierto en Gintama, pero la que más me conmovió fue la parodia del Capitán Harlock (conocido como Raimar en Latinoamérica), encarnada por Katsura. Es una serie que veía durante mi infancia, y de la que muy pocos se acuerdan. Con esto Gintama terminó por conquistarme._

_Más allá de estas cuestiones -que no creo que le interesen a nadie XD- he garrapateado el presente texto sin estar muy convencida. Gintama es tan variado en cuanto a personajes, temáticas y géneros que no he sabido identificar aquello de lo que me hubiera gustado escribir. Salió así y pido disculpas._

_No me decidía por el título, así que agregué uno como posible variante del título oficial. Esta segunda opción es una frase que dice Chopper, de One Piece, antes de partir de la isla Gyojin._

_Se lo dedico a mi querida SunaRen, que me introdujo en este desopilante universo (pero te aclaro que no es éste el regalo del que te hablaba; para ése tendrás que esperar un poco todavía)._

_Disculpen por los posibles fallos y gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Cupido es un maldito burócrata**

**(O **_**La aventura de un hombre termina en el infierno**_**)**

* * *

Era otro tedioso día en la Yorozuya, cuando Shimura Otae irrumpió en la flemática monotonía del ambiente. Shimpachi y Kagura, que el último rato se habían entretenido trazando con el dedo caprichosas espirales invisibles sobre la mesita del centro, la miraron con sorpresa. El dueño del lugar, en cambio, no hizo más que mostrar su habitual desinterés.

Otae se dirigió directo hasta él. Componiendo una dulce sonrisa, descargó su puño cerrado sobre el escritorio. Con el ímpetu del golpe saltaron carpetas, papeles, adornos y las piernas cruzadas de Gintoki, que casi se cae de culo al suelo.

-¿Estás loca o qué? –le gritó, encarándose con quien viniera a interrumpir su acostumbrada hora mística de ocio creativo, es decir, su momento consagrado a la holgazanería.

-Deja de ser tan quisquilloso, Gin-san –dijo ella con tono cálido-. Es hora de que depongas esa actitud de asno come-paja y hagas un trabajo para mí.

Gintoki la miró con desconfianza y Shimpachi intervino con curiosidad.

-¿Ocurre algo, hermana?

-He apostado con algunas amigas.

-Y eso qué demonios tiene que ver conmigo –masculló Gintoki, que conociéndola comenzó a sentir escalofríos. Si esa siniestra mujer venía a pedirle algo, no se trataría de algo bueno, ni redituable, ni inofensivo.

-Necesito de tus servicios, Gin-san –informó ella. Y, como viera insinuarse en aquel rostro impávido la infame mueca de la negación, se apresuró a añadir-: Te pagaré.

Al igual que si se hubiese pulsado un botón mágico, el interés de Gintoki, por lo general aletargado, emergió chapoteando con denuedo entre las aplastantes olas de la desidia, cual ave Fénix de entre las cenizas. Le debía tres meses de alquiler a Otose y no podía permitirse perder semejante oportunidad, sea quien fuere el cliente.

-Vaya –comentó con displicencia hurgándose la nariz-, las chicas de compañía sí que saben cómo ganarse la vid… -Un rotundo golpe de puño en el estómago hizo que se doblara sobre sí mismo y que reconsidere continuar con su apostilla cerril. Gintoki gimió-. ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer?

…

-¿A esto llamas "demostrar que eres una mujer normal"? –se quejó Gintoki, irritado.

-Cállate –ordenó Otae, sonriente.

-Per-de-do-ra –se burló él.

-¿El muerto se ríe del degollado, Gin-san?

Caminaban por la calle en una postura conveniente para la joven e injuriosa para el hombre: Otae iba colgada de su brazo, pues estaban en una cita. En eso consistía la apuesta hecha con sus compañeras de trabajo: les mostraría que era perfectamente capaz de tener una salida romántica, como cualquier chica de su edad.

Por supuesto que jamás recurriría a Kondo, ese gorila molesto e impúdico. Gintoki era su única alternativa, por lo que no dudó en reunir los escasos ahorros que tenía para contratarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo primero? –refunfuñó él, resignándose a su problemático destino.

-Cine –anunció ella, y lo arrastró violentamente al interior del mismo.

Al ver el afiche publicitario, el primer impulso de Gintoki fue darse a la fuga. La película era de terror, una bastante popular en ese momento. Ni bien Otae le adivinó la intención, lo tacleó sin piedad. Después envolvió su cuello con un brazo, dominando fácilmente el pueril pataleo del tipo, y lo arrastró adentro de la sala.

-¡Suéltame, loca desquiciada! –intentó él con desesperación.

-No seas tan tímido, Gin-san –ironizó ella, abrumándolo con prepotentes caricias para disimular delante de sus amigas, que los seguían.

Pues no estarían solos durante esa abominable jornada. Para corroborar que Otae cumplía su palabra un pequeño grupo de mujeres, sus amigas, los monitorearían de cerca. La otra presencia que Gintoki llegó a detectar entre los pertinaces manoseos que le prodigaban era, lógico, la de Kondo, que tampoco les perdía pisada.

Durante la proyección, Gintoki apenas si tuvo el tino de no desgraciarse en las escenas más desapacibles, como aquella en la que la niña de largo cabello negro traspasaba la pantalla del televisor para dejar de ser un personaje ficticio y convertirse en una amenaza real. Gintoki gritó. Después no pudo contener la angustia, que se desbordó en un atropellado discurso desmitificador de la ficción.

-La niña no saldrá de la pantalla del cine, ¿verdad? Sólo se trata de una pequeña que sufre de insomnio, ¿verdad? Mírala con su blanco camisón, qué daño puede hacerle a la gente, ¿verdad? El niñito no está en peligro, ¿verdad? Todo resultará ser un sueño…

Otae lo fulminó sutilmente con la mirada.

-Esta clase de reacciones te hace ver como un completo estúpido, Gin-san –le dijo con ternura.

-La madre hará todo lo posible para salvarlo, ¿verdad? Pero al final descubrirá que el pozo era un viejo aljibe de una familia pobre que no tenía dinero ni para comprar leche, que la niña era la única nieta de un matrimonio de ancianos y que pasaba su día recolectando coles para sobrevivir, ¿verdad? La niña no saldrá de la pantalla del cine, ¿verdad?

Otae encubrió el cagazo de Gintoki componiendo las consabidas reacciones femeninas ante las escenas típicas de las películas del género. Fue un gran espectáculo para sus amigas, ubicadas a diez butacas de distancia. Que la mujer abrazara concienzudamente al tipo -mientras éste pujaba por huir a la carrera-, le sumó varios puntos en el tanteador de su respeto. Una de las máximas jerarquías del Shinsengumi, en cambio, se mordía los calzoncillos de la bronca.

Un par de larguísimas horas después la película terminó y Otae lo sustrajo de la butaca con tal ímpetu que ni el poder eyector de un caza podría superar. Gintoki apenas respiraba.

-¿Qué mierda? –alcanzó a farfullar él.

-Comida –informó Otae, tironeando de su brazo como un buey del arado.

El otro apenas si pudo mascullar unos muy poco románticos juramentos. Ir por la calle jalado de ese modo a cualquier samurai digno de reputación le hubiese parecido humillante, una pega para su orgullo de guerrero. Destajar a su enemigo y a continuación cometer seppuku quizás hubiese sido la pena mínima ante tal afrenta. Sin embargo, un buscavidas de su categoría, a esas alturas de su existencia, poca o ninguna vanidad poseía para defender. Gintoki se limitó a putear entre dientes aquel atropello, ganándose otra corrosiva mirada de advertencia de su pareja.

La joven lo sentó con prepotencia en el primer restaurante que encontraron. A pocas mesas de distancia se acomodaron las otras chicas, que no les quitaban el ojo de encima, y Kondo se ubicó detrás de una gran planta decorativa para poder dar rienda suelta a su indignación sin que nadie lo moleste. Aunque a nadie le importaba mucho que estuviese allí.

Con el menú en la mano, Gintoki vio la oportunidad de tomar revancha (y de comer gratis). Aprovechó la situación y ordenó todas las opciones dulces que la cocina ofrecía.

Poco después, mientras engullía los platillos sin asco ni remordimiento, ni siquiera acusó recibo de la dulzura aterradora con la que Otae lo contemplaba. Tampoco prestó atención a sus fingidos avances de chica enamorada, poco dispuesto a seguirle el juego por más que lo amenace con una muerte lenta y sucia.

-Te ves tan tierno cuando comes de esa manera, Gin-san –suspiró ella con impostado arrobo.

El otro casi se atragantó. En su mente juró por el próximo número de la Jump que jamás en su vida volvería a hacerle un servicio a aquella espeluznante mujer.

-¿Me veo tierno? ¿Cuánto de tierno? ¿Tierno como un gatito? ¿Tierno como un oso de felpa? ¿Tierno como un moco?

Otae no se amilanó. Gintoki tampoco tuvo reparos para porfiarle.

-¿Tierno como una aceituna descarozada? ¿Tierno como Pikachu? ¿Tierno como un gusano? ¿Tierno como cagada de pájaro?

-Tierno como un idiota anestesiado por una paliza –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. Acto seguido le incrustó en el paladar una cucharada repleta de helado de chocolate.

Gintoki se atoró, por no decir que se le congeló hasta el alma. Las amigas de Otae, en cambio, parecían encantadas. Mientras registraban entre sus fueros más minutas positivas, el malogrado samurai pataleaba para liberarse de ese mimo tan amablemente prodigado. Por otro lado, Kondo se enjugaba las lágrimas con las mangas del uniforme.

Cuando terminó de consumir los víveres, Gintoki, algo desencajado, preguntó qué más seguía. Para ese entonces tenía bien claro que sólo lo aguardaban las llamas del averno.

-Vamos a elegir un regalo para mí –informó Otae.

-Ni paspado.

-Vamos, Gin-san.

-Ni muerto.

-_Ahora_, Gin-san.

-¡No elegiría un regalo para ti aunque vinieran a buscarme las Furias del infierno!

Otae simplemente lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él hasta la calle. En su interior Gintoki maldecía con ahínco al amor, su perverso sadismo y su insoportable burocracia, aunque por fuera sólo lo delataba una histérica sonrisa deformada que su compañera ignoró por completo.

No tuvieron que avanzar demasiado hasta toparse con una máquina expendedora de muñecos de felpa. Otae creyó que era ideal.

-Vamos, Gin-san, demuéstrame cuánto te gusto.

El susodicho comenzó a sudar. Supo por su tono de voz que no era un pedido, sino una amenaza. Sin embargo, todavía conservaba la dignidad suficiente como para empezar a cantarle las cuarenta a esa perra succionadora de energía vital. Pero en ese preciso momento, una sombra irrumpió entre ellos y se hizo con los controles de la máquina.

-¡Te demostraré cuánto me gustas, Otae-san! –vociferó Kondo, semidesnudo por alguna clase de razón, mientras maniobraba con denuedo infantil los controles de la máquina para obtener el regalo que su amada tanto quería.

Ella le propinó una contundente patada en el culo y el oficial salió volando. Por su parte, Gintoki hurgó con indiferencia en su nariz. Las amigas de Otae, en cambio, aplaudieron con entusiasmo y por fin creyeron oportuno intervenir.

La felicitaron redondamente, pues habían comprobado –con un criterio que a Gintoki le pareció bastante cuestionable, teniendo en cuenta que la cita fue una completa estupidez- que no sólo podía conservar a su lado a un hombre en circunstancias normales sin ejercer violencia física –aquí Gintoki se preguntó si desconocían la violencia psicológica, y si estaban ciegas-, sino que hasta podía ganarse la admiración de un segundo sujeto (aunque en este caso la trompada fuese necesaria). El encanto femenino que Otae había desplegado era un ejemplo a seguir.

La susodicha, feliz, extendió la mano abierta y recibió el dinero de la apuesta, bien ganado. Por último las chicas, antes de irse, les pidieron el favor de contemplar lo que sería el broche de oro de la cita. Otae y Gintoki adivinaron enseguida de qué se trataba y sintieron náuseas.

En ese mismo instante, la joven Kyubei, que paseaba por allí, se acercó para saludarlos.

-¡Salvado! –suspiró Gintoki, que ni muerto besaba a la hermana de Shimpachi.

El sorete volador que le aterrizó en la coronilla hizo que reconsidere tan apresurada conclusión. Aquella nefasta jornada todavía no se había terminado.

-Hola, Kyu-san –saludó Otae con afecto-. Hola Jugem-Jugem máquina lanza caca la ropa interior de Shin-chan de anteayer la vida de Shimpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider un tercio de amor verdadero dos tercios sensación de padrastro la traición sabe mi nombre pero me ignora las llamadas la sepia no sabe como la última vez porque la pescaron en la laguna y le han puesto aceite de otro mamífero yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepe bichigusomaru.

-Saluda a nuestros amigos Jugem-Jugem máquina lanza caca la ropa interior de Shin-chan de anteayer la vida de Shimpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider un tercio de amor verdadero dos tercios sensación de padrastro la traición sabe mi nombre pero me ignora las llamadas la sepia no sabe como la última vez porque la pescaron en la laguna y le han puesto aceite de otro mamífero yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepe bichigusomaru –dijo Kyubei, sonriente.

-Jugem-Jugem máquina lanza caca la ropa interior de Shin-chan de anteayer la vida de Shimpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider un tercio de amor verdadero dos tercios sensación de padrastro la traición sabe mi nombre pero me ignora las llamadas la sepia no sabe como la última vez porque la pescaron en la laguna y le han puesto aceite de otro mamífero yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepe bichigusomaru se ve muy saludable –comentó Otae.

A todo esto, Gintoki esquivaba a duras penas los prolijos lanzamientos de mierda que el mono le aventaba sin reparos. Sin embargo, por más que el enfurecido samurai hiciese su mejor esfuerzo, el kimono y la cabeza ya estaban sembrados de hediondo excremento.

Las amigas de Otae, que permanecían allí, observaron la escena con estupor. Fue tal la impresión que les generó ver la figura de Gintoki cubierta de deposiciones que, a causa del consecuente tufo nauseabundo que se desprendía de él, sumado a la comida del restaurante que todavía no habían digerido, empezaron a marearse y a descomponerse.

Una disparó hasta el árbol más cercano para empezar a devolver lo que había comido. Las demás no tardaron en seguirla e imitarla y Otae, preocupada, fue hasta ellas para ayudarlas. Pero la joven era de esas personas que con sólo ver vomitar a alguien más vomitan, por lo cual terminó en el mismo estado.

Entonces Kyubei, que no quería abandonar a su mejor amiga en aquellas tribulaciones gástricas, decidió sumarse a la vomitona general. Y pronto se les unió Kondo, quien una vez repuesto de la patada, regresó a la carrera y se dispuso a vomitar caballerosamente con las damas. Entre arcada y arcada, alcanzó a prometerle al sol que se escondía tras el horizonte:

-¡El amor por Otae jamás me indigestará, ni lo depondrá mi organismo mientras viva!

Por su parte, Gintoki, a merced de las ininterrumpidas municiones de Jugem-Jugem máquina lanza caca la ropa interior de Shin-chan de anteayer la vida de Shimpachi Balmunk Fezarion Isaac Schneider un tercio de amor verdadero dos tercios sensación de padrastro la traición sabe mi nombre pero me ignora las llamadas la sepia no sabe como la última vez porque la pescaron en la laguna y le han puesto aceite de otro mamífero yuuteimiyaoukimukou pepepepepepepepepepepe bichigusomaru, creyó prudente quedarse tendido en el suelo boca abajo, bien quieto, hasta que el mono se cansase. A fin de cuentas, ya había perdido cualquier atisbo de dignidad que pudiese haber conservado a lo largo de aquella salida fatídica.

El Universo se había cagado en él una vez más.

En un último rapto de lucidez, el vapuleado samurai pensó que el amor, sea auténtico o fingido, no merecía atravesar por ese ingrato suplicio oficinesco que los directores de cine y doramas insistían en denominar _cita_. Un paseo por el infierno, así debería llamarse.

Los seres humanos reales eran más torpes que esos héroes y heroínas preclaros, melosos y odiosamente perfectos en su belleza y ejercicio del amor. Ahí estaba él de prueba, cubierto hasta el cuello de mierda.


End file.
